Not applicable.
Not applicable.
REFERENCE TO MICROFICHE APPENDIX
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of work accessories, and more particularly to a stepladder caddy.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,314; 5,901,998; 5,941,344 and 5,967,259 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse stepladder tool organizers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical stepladder caddy.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved stepladder caddy and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a stepladder caddy including first and second containers interconnected by a horizontal top plate and downwardly and outwardly disposed front and rear flanges. When positioned on the top step of a stepladder, the top plate rests on the top step, the front and rear flanges rest on the upper portion of the front and rear legs, and the first and second containers are disposed on opposite lateral sides of the top step where they are readily accessible to a worker. The top plate is positioned down from the top peripheral edges of the first and second containers and the front flange extends up to the top peripheral edges to form a ridge so that objects placed on the top plate are restrained from sideways or forward movement. The second container is tapered and includes a raised grid surface for removing excess paint from a roller or brush. The second container also includes a cover with a hollow vertical handle sized to receive the handle of a paint roller extending from the second container. Hand-grip openings formed in the first and second containers, and a recessed handle attached to the top plate may be used to transport the caddy when not in use on a stepladder.